Sleepover at Lewa's
by Honeyspirit
Summary: Lewa holds a sleepover at... his ...house
1. Chapter 1

Tahu opened the letter Lewa had so carefully sent him.

'Dear Tahu, please come to my sleepover at em, my house that is not Turaga Duma's house,

See ya at 8:00 PM sharp

P.S Gali will be there... and so will Makuta see ya...wouldn't wanna be ya!'

Tahu ripped the letter to shreds.

"What was that stupid toa Tahu?" Turaga Vakama asked.

"Um... what was what?" Tahu asked.

"that letter that you just hid behind your back." Turaga Vakama said.

"A free ice cream coupon." Tahu said.

"How strange..." Turaga Vakama said "You don't eat ice cream...Or do you!"

Tahu took a step back.

"Have you been eating Ice cream behind my back?" Turaga Vakama said.

"Um nooooooo..." Tahu said.

Turaga Vakama stared at Tahu closely.

"OK have fun I'm going out with my um...my rahi ya that's it!" Turaga Vakama said.

Turaga Vakama opened the door and went outside.

"Good night stupid toa Tahu." Turaga Vakama said closing the door.

*At Gali's house*

Gali opened the letter that she had received early that day on the envelope were the words open before 7:00 or you'll be doomed.

Gali looked at the time, it was 6:59.

"3...2...1..." Gali said watching the time go down smiling.

"OK now I can open it," She said tearing open the envelope.

'Dear Sweet Precious beautiful lovely darling Gali,' Gali rolled her eyes and continued 'please come to my sleepover at em, my house that is not Turaga Duma's house,

See ya at 8:00 PM sharp P.S Tahu will be there...or Kopaka...and me...which ever one you prefer...and Makuta not like you like him or anything.'

Gali was about to rip it into shreds when Turaga Nokama took it from her hands.

"Dear sweet precious...8:00 PM sharp...Tahu Kopaka and me...Makuta!" Nokama said while reading it.

"Ummm...yeah..." Gali said.

"Oh OK have fun, you'll have to wait for me to get ready!" Turaga Nokama said.

"Ok...WAIT WHAT!" Gali said.

"Yep." Turaga Nokama said "Cause if Tahu's there Vakama will be there Muhahahahaha!"

"Ummm are you feeling alright?" Gali asked.

"Of course I am for two reasons, one cause I LOVE Vakama and two is cause I got's my staff!"

*At Kopaka's House*

Kopaka threw Lewa's letter in the trash.

"That was fun." Kopaka said.

"What was fun?" Turaga Nuju asked.

"Oh throwing Lewa's letter away." Kopaka said "Funnest thing ,other then turning Tahu into a Popsicle, that I ever did."

"Really how nice now give the letter." Nuju said.

"Why?" Kopaka asked.

"Cause I want to read it." Nuju said.

"You can't just come in here and read my mail." Kopaka said.

"Yes I can I'm older and more experienced then you." Nuju said.

"experienced sure, older no." Kopaka said.

Nuju grabbed the letter out of the trash and opened it before Kopaka could stop him.

'Dear ugly Kopaka, 'please come to my sleepover at em, my house that is not Turaga Duma's house,

See ya at 8:00 PM sharp

P.S Gali will be there... and so will Makuta Ummm not really...see ya...Really wouldn't wanna be ya!'

"OK we're going!" Nuju said.

"Going where you read that in your mind." Kopaka said.

"Oh to Lewa's sleep over of course!" Nuju said.

"Oh Joy" Kopaka said sarcastically.

You're going to have to wait for chapter two so sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Here's Chapter two! Hope ya enjoy!

Lewa opened the door. "Ah Guest's welcome to my Sleepove..." Lewa started to say.

"So has my house been Lewa?" Turaga Duma asked "I just came in here to get my passport."

"It's been...fine." Lewa said.

"No holding any sleepovers!" Turaga Duma said.

Lewa nodded.

"So now back to my passport." Turaga Duma said.

"I thought it was missing." Lewa said.

"Duh!" Turaga Duma said "Why do you think we're looking for it?"

"Um... was it orange with two gray rahi on it that I used to start a fire?" Lewa Asked nervously.

"No." Turaga Duma said.

Lewa sighed.

"That was my credit card book." Turaga Duma said "The one I'm talking about is pink with flowers all over it."

Lewa's eye twitched. "Maybe you left it in your car!" Lewa said pushing him out the front door and into a rocket.

"Hey this isn't my car!" Turaga Duma said.

"I know..." Lewa said smiling he pressed a red button on the remote, the door to the rocket closed and went blasting off into space.

"What was that?" Onua asked.

"A defective Fire cracker." Lewa said smiling.

"Really!" Pohatu said "There are gonna be fire works!"

"Yep!" Lewa said "As soon as the defected Turaga Duma gets back."

"Mm...what was that Lewa?" Onua asked.

"Oh Nothing." Lewa said.

"Hey Lewa!" Whenua said "Ya better have diet soda."

"Yeah Lewa or your gonna get it good." Onewa said pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"What's with all the Turaga!" Lewa said. "What do yo mean?"

Pohatu asked "There have only been like two of them."

"One did you just say yo to me?" Lewa said "Two look behind me." Matau's head popped out behind Lewa smiling, then he waved then went behind Lewa again.

"I'm gonna pretend I never saw that." Oneu said.

"Good Idea!" Pohatu said.

"So can we go in!" Said a voice behind them.

"Um...Roodaka I don't think that's polite." Makuta Terridax said.

"Of course it is they love it when we talk to them like that!" Roodaka said.

"Roodaka if you don't get out of my face right this SECOND I'm going to have to make you!" Lariska said.

"What did you just say!" Roodaka yelled.

"I said...blah blah blah blah blah blah!" Lariska said "What did you say?"  
"Um...I hate to break it to you Lariska but you weren't invited to this sleepover." Lewa said "I can't pair you with any one on the list."

"What did you say?" Lariska.

"See I invited people who could be paired with other people," Lewa said "Like Makuta and Roodaka, Nokama and her choice of turaga, Gali and her choice of Toa, but you..."

"Oh I had that figured out a long time ago!" Lariska said.

"OK then who is he?" Lewa asked.

"You." Lariska said.

"I think I have to use the bathroom" Lewa said.

"Not you!" Lariska said "Pohatu!"

"OK, that is creepy."Lewa said.

"Why cause something likes me?" Pohatu said.

"'Thing'?" Lewa said.

"Yeah, thing." Pohatu said.

Lariska glared at Pohatu.

"you disgust me in every way!" Lewa said.

"Why I'm only using him as an excuse to get into your party." Lariska said.  
"Not you, you already did disgust me," Lewa said "But you, you Pohatu, you disgust me."

"Why?" Pohatu asked.

"I don't know you just do, you just do." Lewa said.

"Come on already!" Roodaka said "Let's go inside already!" "OK come on in every one!" Lewa said walking into 'his' house.

Sorry the chapter was so short I've been getting writers block a lot recently please review!


End file.
